


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by CeanothusCyaneus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeanothusCyaneus/pseuds/CeanothusCyaneus
Summary: Their mutual loathing was an addiction that consumed them both. It was only a matter of time before they needed a bigger fix.WIP. Inspired by "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by John Mayer. Updated weekly. Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters because I'm not a TERF.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

_It's_ _not a_ _silly_ _little_ _moment_  
_It's_ _not_ _the_ _storm_ _before_ _the_ _calm_  
_This_ _is_ _the_ _deep_ _and_ _dyin'_ _breath_ _of_  
_This_ _love_ _that_ _we've_ _been_ _working_ _on_

"Fucking _hurry_ , Granger!"

"Fuck OFF, Malfoy. I'm trying!"

 _Can't seem to hold you like I want to_  
_So I can feel you in my arms_  
_Nobody's gonna come and save you_  
_We pulled too many false_ _alarms_

"Why the fuck did it have to be you? Of all the fucking witches, why did it have to be you?"

"The same reason it had to be you, you pompous ferret."

_We're going down_  
_And you can see it too_

"Why the fuck did I have to fall in love with you, you daft frizzy-haired bitch?"

"The same reason I had to fall in love with you, you pointy-faced immoral cockroach. The universe has a fucked up sense of humor."

_We're going down_  
_And you know that we're doomed_

"Fuck, Granger. I can't lose you! The Dark Lord would reward you handsomely if you joined us. He may even be persuaded to let you be my bride!"

"How generous of him to treat me like property instead of outright murdering me."

" _Hermione_! He's going to win! This is the only way to guarantee that you're safe! _I_ _can't_ _fucking_ _l_ _ose_ _you!"_

"I don't want to lose you either, Draco. You mean the world to me. I never wanted it to come to this."

"What do you -"

" _Obliviate."_

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_


End file.
